3 Razones
by SangoNW
Summary: Una extraña carta hará que Ted Remus Lupin reflexione sobre la navidad.


**¿Por qué es importante la navidad?**

Era un hermoso primero de diciembre, en el que una singular pareja se relajaba en la sala de una pequeña cabaña, situada en lo alto de una montaña.

El joven se encontraba relatando un libro a su compañera, mientras que la joven admiraba como el aspecto de su acompañante cambiaba dependiendo de lo que narraba en la lectura; la joven pareja estaba tan entretenida con el relato que por poco provoca que una pequeña lechuza color canela quebrara una de las ventanas de la sala.

-¡Por Merlín Aba!, que susto nos has dado

La pequeña Aba estaba extremadamente cansada por su largo viaje, pero a pesar de eso, como toda una buena mensajera solo accedió a descansar hasta ver que el joven tenía en sus manos la carta que debía ser entregada.

Rose Weasley

Escocia, Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, 1 de diciembre del 2023.

Estimado señor Ted Remus Lupin,

Por medio de la presente, me dirijo a usted porque estoy interesada en adquirir ciertos conocimientos de su parte, por lo que, quisiera solicitar que me aclare a la siguiente interrogante: ¿Por qué es importante la navidad?

Agradezco su atención y espero poder recibir la respuesta requerida próximamente.

Atentamente

Rose Weasley.

P.D: Teddy lo siento por enviarte una carta tan extraña, pero eres la única persona de la que estoy segura que no se burlara de mí por el resto de mi vida, por esta absurda tarea.

P.D 2: La verdad es que no entiendo por qué tengo tan mala suerte entre más de cien preguntas lógicas que me pudieron tocar, termine escogiendo la más ridícula de todas.

P.D 3: Sé que esto sonara un poco contradictorio, pero me encantaría que respondieras a mi presunta de la manera más seria posible, por favor.

P.D 4: Le dices a Victorie que pronto recibirá una ENORME carta con todo lo que ha pasado en el colegio, así que no es necesario que me mande otro vociferador reclamándome como la he dejado fuera de mi vida.

P.D 5: Scorpius les manda saludos.

P.D 6: Espero que Aba no les de muchos problemas.

Los quiero mucho, Adiós.

Teddy al terminar de leer la extraña carta no pudo parar de reír por mucho tiempo, a tal punto que termino con un fuerte dolor de estómago, por lo que estaba tirado en el suelo haciendo poses extrañas para intentar calmar el dolor y la risa; En eso estaba cuando Victorie entro a la sala junto con Aba.

-¿Teddy que es lo que te pasa?

Teddy no podía parar de reír ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente como para responder de una forma coherente a su querida esposa.

-Yo… lo siento… es que… Rose…Tú un vociferador…tarea ridícula…navidad.

-Querido cálmate primero, por de esa forma no te entiendo nada.

En lugar de intentar calmar su risa, para así poder explicar lo que le pasaba, le extendió la carta a Victorie; Ella inmediatamente empezó a leerla y tardo mucho tiempo para que ella también estuviera en el suelo junto a su marido muriéndose de la risa.

-No puedo creer que Rose te haya preguntado eso.

-Tú ya leíste la carta Vicky, ella solo está haciendo una tarea.

-Vamos Teddy, que profesor de Hogwats te pondría un tarea tan ridícula.

-Bueno…

-Lo que es más seguro es que perdió alguna apuesta y he aquí el castigo. (Después de decir esto a Victorie le dio otro largo ataque de risa junto con Teddy)

-Tienes razón Vicky, pobre Rose las cosas que la hacen hacer.

-Entonces le vas a contestar la pregunta o la dejaras con esa crisis existencial.

-Por supuesto que le voy a contestar, es más en este momento le escribo su respuesta.

Querida Rose,

No sé si quería que la estructura de la carta fuera igual a la que me enviaste, pero si no te parece la forma en que te envió la respuesta, con gusto la modifico para que tengas una excelente calificación (Sí es que existe tal tarea por supuesto).

Primero que nada déjame decirte que puedo darte una respuesta definitiva a tu interrogante, lo único que te puedo decir es el por qué la navidad es tan importante para mí.

La navidad es el día que en realidad desde que tengo memoria más esperaba todo los años y de hecho lo sigo haciendo, la verdad es que para mí la razón más importante de la navidad es que es el tiempo en que te puedes agradecer por todas las cosas que te han ocurrido a lo largo de tu vida.

Para mí son muchas las razones por las que agradezco en navidad, pero si te las digo todas terminare con un dolor de manos horrible, así que solo te diré tres, las otras te las dejo como tarea para que las descubras.

1ª: La vida

_-Teddy_

_-¿Qué te pasa Vicky?¿Por qué están tan pálida?_

_-Teddy estoy embarazada_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Dentro de menos de nueve meses seremos padres_

_-…(Y eso fue lo último que vi antes de que todo se pusiera negro, la cara de mi amada esposa con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en mi vida)_

2ª: Las cartas

_-Abu, Abu_

_-AHHHH¡ Teddy que es lo que estás haciendo aquí a estas horas._

_-Abu, por qué no viene ya, hace 30 minutos tengo once años y la lechuza todavía no aparece._

_-Bueno querido puede…_

_-Sera que se perdió en el camino a casa o no me van a aceptar como estudiante o …_

_(Me acuerdo que esa noche la risa de mi abuela Andrómeda hizo que parara de decir tantas tonterías)- Teddy querido, las personas normalmente reciben las cartas a lo largo de la tarde no en la madrugad, así que calma esos nervios y regresa a dormir en este momento._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada jovencito, a dormir en estos momentos._

_-Está bien, pero me prometes que mi carta para Hogwarts llegara._

_-Si querido no te preocupes, ya verás cómo este día será uno de los mejores de tu vida_

_-Gracias abu, buenas noche._

_-Querrás decir buen día jovencito y por cierto feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño Teddy._

_(Quien pensaría que de hecho ese día si fue uno de los más especiales de mi vida)._

3ª: Los calcetines rosados

-¿Teddy querido me puedes regalar unos minutos?

-Por supuesto abu, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Veras al momento en que tu madre supo que estaba embarazada, ella se emocionó mucho a tal punto que decidió aprender a coser para hacerte toda clase de cosas, pero en ese momento ella no sabía si ibas a ser niño o niña.

-Aja

-Por lo que su primer y último trabajo fueron dos pares de calcetines uno color rosa y otro celeste.

-Si los recuerdo eran esos calcetines de lana que siempre me ponía a pesar de que me quedaron hasta que tenía dos años, yo amaba esos calcetines ahora ya entiendo el por qué.

-Exactamente esos, cuando naciste tu madre te puso inmediatamente su obra de arte, nunca la había visto tan emocionada como esa noche, recuerdo perfectamente lo que ella dejo ese día:

-Mira mamá a mi pequeño teddy le encantan sus calcetines, míralo cómo hace que su color sea igual a ellos.

-Si querida, pero me temo que le queda un poco grandes.

-Ahh, es cierto no me había dado cuenta, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que le gustan.

-Eso es correcto querida, lástima que Teddy no podrá usar los calcetines rosas.

-No mamá en eso te equivocas.

-¿Po qué?

-Por el hecho de que como buena futura abuela, ya hice el primer regalo para mi nieta.

-Nymphadora querida sabes que puede tener un niño verdad.

-No mi Teddy va a tener una hermosa beba, de eso estoy segura.

-Uauh, ¿mi mamá podía ver el futuro?

-No que yo sepa, pero aun así, no es de eso de lo que quería decirte.

-Ok, te escucho.

-Aquí tienes el otro par de calcetines, me tome el atrevimiento de guardarlo para que no se desgastaran o arruinaran.

-Pero tú no quieres ponérselos a la bebe.

-No querido, estoy segura que a mi hija le hubiera encantado que tú le pusieras estos calcetines a la niña.

-Gracias abu, estoy seguro que este será el mejor regalo que recibirá mi pequeña.

(Ese día recuerdo que había sido extremadamente caótico pero después de que mi abuela me dio ese par de calcetines, imagínate en ese dos de julio había nacido la nena más hermosa del mundo por supuesto estoy hablando de mi pequeña hija Julieta.)

Espero que esta pequeña explicación sea suficiente para sacarte un extraordinario como nota, pero si no crees que sea así no dudes en enviarme una carta diciéndome que debe arreglar.

P.D: Por cierto Victorie me acaba de jurar que no volverá a mandarte un vociferar otra vez, espero que eso te calme un poco.

P.D 2: Victorie deseaba informarte que si tu no cumples tú promeso, a ella no le importara romper la suya.

P.D 3: Por cierto, las historias que te dije en esta carta no son de dominio público, así que dile a ese tu novio entrometido, conocido por tu padre como huroncito junior, que ni se le ocurra intentar leer esta carta; Si no desea que le haga la vida imposible. Él sabe que si puedo hacerlo.

Atentamente,

Ted Remus Lupin


End file.
